


What Are You Hiding?

by Maplebagels



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mental Health Issues, Michelle Jones is pansexual, My First Work in This Fandom, Ned Leeds is gay, Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter has anxiety, Trans Peter Parker, peter parker is pansexual, they're all queer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplebagels/pseuds/Maplebagels
Summary: Set roughly a month after the events of Spider-Man: Homecoming, Michelle has officially become part of Peter and Ned's group. It isn't long before Peter starts crushing on Michelle harder than a 12-year-old girl, but what he doesn't realise is that there is a handful of obstacles to overcome if he wants their relationship to work out.





	What Are You Hiding?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a fic for these nerds and my third time writing a fic in general, so I hope it's not too bad! I appreciate constructive criticism but please don't be too harsh! And my apologies for the long chapters, I can't help it.   
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

Peter wasn’t exactly sure when he’d started crushing on Michelle. Within the month following her becoming friends with him and Ned, lots had happened between them. They’d even named their group “the queer squad” because Ned was gay, Peter was a trans man and he was pan (thus earning him the name “Peter Pan” from Michelle), and Michelle was pan. She’d convinced the two of them to come to two or three black lives matter protests and, almost every day after school, the three of them would walk over to the little coffee shop a block away. 

Peter was painfully aware of the fact that their little coffee shop get-togethers ate away at the time he usually spent patrolling Queens, looking for some sort of crime to stop. This did stress him out and he often ended up leaving abruptly because “Aunt May needs me.” 

Now, sometimes Ned wouldn’t be able to come along with Peter and Michelle. Which meant that it was just the two of them. Guilty as he felt, he enjoyed it a little more when Ned wasn’t around. Of course, Michelle always acted mysterious, rude-in-a-joking-way, and a tad bit odd. But he enjoyed her company more than anybody else’s. She had this strange atmosphere about her that made him feel like he was wrapped in a protective shield. She made him feel safe. 

There was one time, about a month after Peter had refused Mr. Stark’s offer to join the Avengers, that really made him realize he was crushing on Michelle. After yet another sleepless night, he came to school practically tripping over his own feet. Ned wasn’t at school so, naturally, Peter felt like he was doomed. He groggily made his way to his first classroom and, before period one had officially begun, Michelle sat in the desk next to his.

She waved at him. “Earth to Peter Pan?”

Peter attempted to blink away the exhaustion before turning to her. “Oh, h-hey, MJ. What are you doing here?”

“We have this class together,” she responded bluntly.

Peter felt his face heat up and he chuckled awkwardly. “Right right right, you’re right. I just. . . didn’t get any sleep.”

“Are we still on for coffee after school?” she asked, and then added, “Not like I care whether or not we are.”

“Yeah, of course. I’ll take a nap during social and I’ll be fine.”

Michelle snorted and asked, “You sure your marks aren’t too important, nerd?”

Peter barely heard what she said, so he just shrugged, hoping that was a good enough answer. The bell rang and they began class, both turning to the front of the class. He was able to sit through the first few minutes, but after that, everything the teacher said slowly blurred together. He placed his head in his hands and found himself forcing his eyes open every few seconds. Soon enough, though, the world blacked out. 

When Peter had finally woken up, he panicked for a moment before he found that he was laying on a couch in the staff room. Looking at the clock, he found that it was just past lunch time. And then he realized that Michelle was there, too. She was lounging in a gigantic armchair across the little room and reading a book titled “The Hate You Give.” 

She looked over at him and put her book down as he sat up. She smiled. “Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty. Don't worry, I didn't kiss you.” Peter felt an abrupt pang of pain on the side of his head and he winced, reaching for his hair. Michelle snorted. “You fell out of your desk and hit your head on the floor. Everyone laughed at first, but when they realized you were knocked out, they went dead silent.” She stopped to laugh. “It was like you were dead or some junk.”

Peter felt a sinking feeling deep down and let out a sigh. And then his eyes widened in panic. “Was Flash there? Did he see it happen?”

“He was skipping,” she said nonchalantly. “Although, he’s probably heard about it by now.”

Peter sighed, but something else was bugging him. He turned to Michelle with a curious frown. “Hey--why are you in here, anyway? Shouldn’t you be in class?”

Michelle shrugged. “They couldn’t get in touch with your aunt and I didn’t want you to be alone. So, I forced them to let me stay.”

Peter stuttered for a moment, unsure what to say as his face turned red. “Michelle, you didn’t have to.” 

“Don’t mention it, I’ve just been reading this whole time. This is like heaven to me.” 

Peter wasn’t sure what it was in that moment, but something about Michelle gave him an indescribable feeling of warmth and safety. It wasn’t much, but what she’d done was pretty incredible to him. And that’s when it hit him that he had a crush on her. He loved her passion, he loved her mystery, he loved her confidence, he loved all the nicknames she gave him, and countless other things. Why it’d taken him so long to realize it, he didn’t have a clue. Because suddenly, in that moment, he kinda wished Michelle had awoken him with a kiss.

Her voice abruptly sliced through his thoughts. “Okay, you’re staring and it’s getting a little weird.”

“Sorry!” Peter exclaimed, “I-I got lost in thought. Just thinking about how Aunt May is going to react.” He chuckled awkwardly and stood up. “I should, um, head to class.”

Michelle, now fixing him with a puzzled look, said, “Or you could try contacting your Aunt and maybe eat some lunch.” 

Peter, who tried to ignore how light-headed he was, briefly spun around to face her on his way out. “Great, thanks, Michelle! Gotta go!”


End file.
